Life Happens Without Spotlights and Cameras
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Look at the title, I can’t say much. If We Were A Movie, is sung by Hannah Montana.


Summary: Look at the title, I can't say much. If We Were A Movie, is sung by Hannah Montana.

Life Happens Without Spotlights and Cameras

"Hey, Miley," Jake said, running up to her with two tickets in his hand. "Hannah Montana is debuting her new song tonight and I would like you to go with me."

"I can't," Miley said.

"Why not?"

"I'm already going."

"With who?"

"Not with who, but as who."

"Okay, whom are you going as?"

"I'm Hannah Montana, Jake."

"No way."

"Yes, way, and I'd like you to come with me."

"Ok, pick you up at…"

"No, I'll pick you up at 6"

"That would make more sense, see ya."

"Bye."

"Hey, Miley," Lily said, walking up, to her friend. "What's this new song I hear Hannah is debuting?"

"If We Were a Movie, Lily," Miley said, I bit annoyed. "How many time am I going to tell you that?"

"Who are you singing it to, Jake?"

"Yes I am.'"

"How did it come to you because if you ask me it sounds a bit iffy, like if we were but we aren't so buzz off."

"No I don't think it is like that. What are you getting at, Lily?"

"I think there is a better fit for you than Jake Ryan."

"Why, so you can have him for yourself, I think not."

"No, besides I am already looking at someone."

"Who do you think would be a better fit for Hannah Montana?"

"Jake Ryan," Miley pointed at herself as if to say, 'Who's Hannah?' "You aren't Hannah, she's not even real. You are Miley Stewart."

"Okay, who should I sing that song to?"

"Jake Ryan."

"You're confusing me."

"Life happens when the spotlights and cameras are off. If you two were a movie it wouldn't be real."

"So what should I do, he is my boyfriend?"

"You figure that out?"

"Hold on, my cell phone is going off. Hello?" as she put it on speakerphone.

"Hey, Miley, this is Oliver. Where are you?"

"My front room. Why?"

"Expect a lot of people outside your house in twenty seconds."

"Why?"

"Jake just screamed to the entire beach, many of whom go to our school, that he is dating Hannah Montana, and when someone asked if he was still dating Miley, he replied by saying, 'Miley is Hannah Montana.' So, I'm at the back door so let me in."

"Okay."

"What's up girls," Oliver said as he walked in, and they went up to Miley's room.

After hanging out in Miley's room for a ew hours, playing board games, cards and just talking, Miley said, "I have to get ready for a concert, so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

**The Concert**

_Uh-oh, _

_There you go again, _

_Talking cinematic, _

_Yeah you, _

_You're charming, _

_You got everybody star struck, _

_I know, _

_How always seem to go, _

_For the obvious instead of me, _

_But get a ticket and you'll see _

_If we were a movie, _

_You'd be the right guy, _

_And I'd be the best friend, _

_That you fall in love with, _

_In the end _

_We'd be laughing, _

_Watching the sunset, _

_Fade to black, _

_Show the names, _

_Play the happy song _

_Yeah... _

_Yeah yeah _

_When you call me I can hear it your voice _

_Oh sure you want to see me and tell me all about her _

_La la I'll be acting through my tears _

_Guess you'll never know that I should win _

_An Oscar for the scene I'm in _

_If we were a movie, _

_You'd be the right guy, _

_And I'd be the best friend, _

_That you fall in love with, _

_In the end _

_We'd be laughing, _

_Watching the sunset, _

_Fade to black, _

_Show the names, _

_Play the happy song _

_Wish I could tell u there's a twist _

_Some kind of hero in disguise and were together _

_It's for real now playing _

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something _

_Like something mourning in my mind _

_I see it could be amazing (amazing) _

_If we were a movie, _

_You'd be the right guy, _

_And I'd be the best friend, _

_That you fall in love with, _

_In the end _

_We'd be laughing, _

_Watching the sunset, _

_Fade to black, _

_Show the names, _

_Play the happy song _

_If we were a movie, _

_You'd be the right guy, _

_And I'd be the best friend, _

_That you fall in love with, _

_In the end _

_We'd be laughing, watching the sunset, _

_Fade to black, _

_Show the names, _

_Play the happy song_

"That last song was written for Jake Ryan. Jake would you please come up here?"

As Jake walked up on stage, every person in the audience went crazy, all except for two. One hoping what she said earlier to her friend struck a nerve, and the other hoping that by some miracle, he still had some chance with the girl of his dreams.

Miley took off her wig and said, "Jake, if we really were a movie, this is how it would end."

"I love you, Hannah Montana."

"Jake, I'm Miley and we aren't a movie. Life happens without those bright lights and cameras, without the virtue of doing it over again."

"What?"

"We can't do this, I've always loved someone else."

"Okay, well, bye Miley."

"Bye Jake."

**Hannah's Dressing Room**

"Hey, Miley, who is the person you've always loved." Lily said walking into "Hannah's" dressing room.

"Oliver, but I don't know how to tell him."

"Just tell him straight up."

"Okay, I'll do that next time I see him."

"Is it safe?" a young male voice from outside the door said.

"Yeah, it's safe Oliver," Lily replied. "I'll leave you two alone," she said with a smirk and leaving the room.

"Oliver, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ummm… remember when I said, that I've always loved someone else to Jake?"

"Yes."

"That's you." Silence. "Is that okay?"

Without saying anything, Oliver took Miley's face in his hands, and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine with me."

The End

SSS

A/N: Read and Review people!


End file.
